


Best Question Ever asked

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, MMWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr text post that questions what would happened if you put a werewolf on the moon. (found here):</p><p>http://manuxinhace.tumblr.com/post/108599453467/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Question Ever asked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at midnight in ten minutes. Unbeta'd, all mistakes mine. Cheers!

Forks and knives clattered against each other in a gentle cacophony during breakfast. Voices echoed throughout The Great Hall, a general quiet muttering from the exhausted fifth years who had just started studying for their OWLS in prep for the coming weeks, except for two young men sat opposite each other talking animatedly albeit quietly, their small friend dazedly staring at his sunny side up eggs, a glazed look in his eyes as he ignored the conversation between his two friends tiredly.  
"It's a good questions, like Pete said," the long haired boy nudged the sleepy boy next to him, "They shot some man up there not so long ago so it is possible."  
"Yes, but Pete also said there's no air up on the moon so he'd explode and die, Padfoot." The other boy retorted, spearing a bit of bacon.  
"We wouldn't send him without a space bubble suit you absolute _monster_ , James."  
"Why's Prongs an absolute monster?" A fourth boy drawled as he dropped on a seat next to James, instantly reaching for a bit of toast, and slathering it in butter.  
"I am not-"  
"He absolutely refuses to speculate about certain theoretical aspects of your furry little problem. Bigotry if you ask me." Sirius replied, cutting off James smoothly.  
"Oh so it's bigotry to think the idea of sending Remus to the moon for _funsies_ now?" James huffed, angrily sipping at his pumpkin juice.  
Peter played with his egg.  
"Wait you want to what m-" Remus started,  
"Honestly James where is your curiosity? Your bravery? Your sense of what is right and wrong and all that is good in the world, I ask of you James Getrude-" Sirius was standing on his seat now, having risen during his climatic speech,  
"Not my middle name."  
"James Gertrude Louise Potter, where is your Gryffindor spirit?" Sirius concluded, raising a fork with a bit of bacon on the end upwards, pointing towards the morning sky in the Great Hall.  
"My Gryffindor spirit is still asleep" Peter muttered to himself, Remus let out a little huff of a laugh.  
"I find it absolutely useless to wonder what would happen considering we can't actually send him to the fucking moon." James said, gesturing for Sirius to sit down as Lily Evans looked over. Sirius remained standing, staring down at James as he nibbled on the bacon.  
"You want to send me to the moon? What on God's green Earth for?" Remus spluttered. Sirius jumped down, grabbing another slice of bacon and waving it as he replied.  
"For science, mate. What d'you think would happen?"  
Remus was absolutely confounded. He searched for a reply to Sirius' bizarre statement as well an answer. He came up with neither.  
"I don't. Know?" He settled on.  
"Absolutely pointless wondering 'less Remus is willing to become a whatchamacallit. Astonort. Which I'm guessing he isn't." James pointed out.  
"I am not." Remus concluded. Sirius slumped in his seat, finishing breakfast with muttering of what absolute killjoys his friends were.  
Oh well, he could always learn to apparate and side-along Remus to the moon to find out.


End file.
